Android Rebellion
The Android Rebellion is an event in Detroit: Become Human where up to thousands of deviant androids rebel against human oppression in the city of Detroit, Michigan on November 11, 2038. Depending on the player's choices, it can be led by Markus or North. Whether the rebellion is violent or pacifist is player-determined only if it is led by Markus. Therefore, it is up to the player to make the right choices to ensure the success of the rebellion. However, the rebellion will always fail if it is led by North. And, the player will have no agency in that. History Time to Decide The rebellion is formed by a small group of runaway deviants hiding in an abandoned freighter called Jericho after Markus arrives on the ship and says they should earn their freedom instead of sitting in the dark waiting for a change that would never happen. With Josh, Simon, North and the other deviants, they hatch a plan to raid CyberLife Warehouse and Docks to steal biocomponents and Thirium 310 (Blue Blood) for their people in need. Spare Parts After the rebellion agrees on their plan of attack, Markus, Simon, Josh and North climb onto the dock from the water undetected. Even through Josh calls this as a suicide, Markus still goes ahead and follows North or Simon to the warehouse as they are nearly spotted by a patrol of 2 guards and a drone. Still led by North/Simon, they proceed to make their way over some shipping containers to warehouse until another drone blocks their path. Markus will plan how to deal with the drone (in the process, he can be unharmed or damaged) to get what they need before moving on to the warehouse. After that, they reach the crates with biocomponents and Blue Blood. As they fill their bags with the parts, they're interrupted by an android named John who notifies security of their presence. Then, a human guard named Mike arrives. At this point, Markus can either kill the guard, hide, grab John and hide or run away from the guard. If Markus chooses to grab John and hide from the guard, he will turn him into a deviant in the process. Then, the group will continue to gather parts while Markus can investigate a larger crate only to find a group of three androids inside. He can either free them or close the crate again. The Stratford Tower Markus and the Jericho team execute a plan to broadcast a live message to the humans from the Stratford Tower. Once the team manage to get into the station, Josh will broadcast Markus‘ speech to the public of Detroit. Markus will have the option either peacefully or determinedly deliver his message to the humans, requesting equal rights for androids in either manner the player chooses. Markus’ speech is what allowed all the humans to learn about the android rebellion as Markus and his team are examples of the rebel androids. Capitol Park The Jericho team came up with a plan to free even more androids to join their rebellion. Markus set 5 separate teams, one for each store, to break into them simultaneously without alerting the police in the process. Markus and North are one of the five teams which the player gets to witness and control as Markus. There are four symbols and four slogans that are introduced in this chapter. The user can choose from either a circle resembling the signature android LED, a peace sign, a fist inside a triangle, and a down triangle resembling the Cyberlife triangle upside down. The four slogans include "I Think Therefore I Am", "''Equal Rights for Androids!", "We Have a Dream", "One Planet, Two Races". ''Regardless, if Markus succeeds in freeing the androids from their CyberLife store, his other 4 teams will always succeed (as Josh or Simon will contact Markus and let him know) and return with the new deviants from each group to Jericho, adding more androids to the rebellion. This chapter can also allow Markus to send a strong pacifist or violent message to the humans about the uprising android rebellion. Freedom March The android rebellion may drastically increase in this chapter as Markus can deviate many androids in the process. Moments before the march begins, Markus may deviate a handful of androids to join them on the freedom march. As the march continues, Markus can optionally deviate more androids from a distance, adding hundreds of androids to the rebellion. As the march eventually comes to a halt by the police, Markus can either attack the police, stand his ground, or disperse. If he chooses to attack the police and fails the fight, only few androids will survive and run away in defeat, but if he wins the fight, more androids will live but they will still have heavy losses to their revolution just like the humans. If he chooses to stand his ground and ultimately sacrifice himself, only a few androids will die in the process, leading to either John or Simon coming to Markus‘ rescue, or if both are dead (or if John did not deviate, and Simon is lower than a “FRIEND” status) then Markus will be shot dead by the police, allowing many androids to escape with the revolution. Finally, if Markus chooses to disperse, the police will still shoot at the androids as they run and receive some losses to their rebellion, however most of the androids, along with the entire Jericho team will manage to escape. Crossroads Having retreated from Grand Circus Park after Freedom March, the rebels have hunkered down in their headquarters in Jericho. The strength and organisation of the rebellion contained within Jericho is shown with large number of weapons, Thirium 310, biocomponents, equipment and advanced devices that are likely used for combat around Detroit. The Jericho team meets up in the captain’s hold with Markus (if alive), Simon (if alive), Josh and North deciding what to do next with Connor waiting outside. When the group leaves, Connor moves in to capture Markus or North but, he will fail and be forced to choose between remaining an obedient machine to humanity or rebelling and becoming a deviant. Then, the U.S. Army launches an attack on Jericho resulting in the complete retreat of the rebels with many deviants destroyed or captured and sent to recycling center for destruction. Despite heavy losses, the rebels are able to evacuate and escape to rural or remote part of the city or have to go into hiding in Woodward Church. Night of the Soul ... Battle for Detroit ...Category:Events